


When an author has a writing blockade

by Lycianea, The_smug_Dragon (Lycianea)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, and totally crack, more crack, multiple AU´s possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/Lycianea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycianea/pseuds/The_smug_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know the feeling, when you just have your mind full of ideas, but nothing you can really use? No? So, this is what can happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My first live experience with a photographer and a crimelord...

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is what happens, when I got a writing blockade. And because I´m sure, that this will happen not only one time...I intend to write some chapters in the future, too...but I really hope, that the updates are sloooow!  
> Just enjoy *grins*
> 
> Viewfinder and all the characters belong to Yamane Ayano :-)

It was in the middle of the night and I couldn´t sleep, like so many nights before. For one, it was too hot, then my cats just have gotten crazy and were hunting each other through my apartment. And so I tried to write on my new story for the finder fan-fiction forum. But then I got stuck, because of so many ideas running through my head at about only one single scene and that was starting to get me crazy. So I just decided to take a turn and write a short story. Yet I didn´t know about what I should write. Great, thousand ideas for just one scene but none for a new one. So, there I was sitting, trying to catch an idea as suddenly someone hammered at my door.

I looked at the clock. _'What the heck?'_ I thought _'Who...'_ but then again the bumping. “Ok, ok, I´m on my way!” I shouted, already on the way to the door. I opened it and a blond, young man stormed it.  
“Please, close it, close it!” he shouts. Totally confused I did as I was told, then looked at him.  
“And you are? And, what the hell, is going on?”

He looked at me with wide eyes “Yeah, hell is going on...the devil hunts me.” he answered. “Oh, and uhm, sorry for just uhm, gatecrashing a...?” He looked at me, helpless and then he remembered. Ah yes and my name is Takaba. Takaba Akihito.” He grinned a little bit foolish.

I looked at him totally dumbfounded. “You´re kidding me?” came back my question.

“No! About what? Ok, it´s not the devil himself, but I think he´s some kind of distant relative.”

“Uhu...then you´re surely talking about Asami Ryuichi?” I asked, not believing what I´d heard, or even said.

“WHAT? YOU KNOW HIM?” Akihito screamed at me.

“Kind of?” my answer came. I took a closer look. Indeed, he looked, like the guy from the manga. _'But...that´s not possible?! What the fuck is going on here? Am I dreaming?'_

And then the door shutters, as something, or better someone? big slammed against it.

“Akihito, I know you´re in there. Open up the damned door, or you know, what will happen!” a deep voice came through and let shivers running down my spine.

 _'Oh fuck, this isn´t good...nonono'_ but aloud I said “HEY, would you please give up trying to run in my door? This would be very kind. And NO I´M NOT OPENING it...not until you calm down.” I added after a short pause, asking myself, what I was doing there. _'If this really should be Asami – no, don´t think further.'_ I reminded myself.

“NO, you mustn´t let him in, please?” Akihito pleaded.

“Akihito...if you´re really Akihito, and this outside there is really Asami...what choice do I have? He will just shoot the lock. This is stupid and you know it.”

The young man huffed “yes, I know” and let his head sunk to his chest.

“Hey, I try to deal with him, ok?” _'WHAT??? Am I just gotten crazy???'_

“No, it´s my fault, he´s here, so...” he let the sentence unfinished.

“And you asked me for help.” came the reply out of my mouth. “So, just go straight on and sit down on my couch. And if you like you can grab something to drink, there is a small refrigerator in there.”

He looked at me “thank you.” a small voice came.

“Just go on.” I smiled at him, then turned back to the door. “Asami-san?”

Silence. _'Ok, better then gunshots'_ ah, there it was, my black humor. “Asami? Damn, answer me, I know, you´re there! And I don´t open the door, until you promise, to behave yourself, if I let you in!”. ' _Yepp, you have a dead wish, girl.'_

“Shall this be a threat, little girl?” he snarls through the door.

Little girl? “Whow, now I´m just feeling flattered. I think, I´m older, than you, my boy.” Inwardly whining _'Are you crazy?'_  
I heard a chuckle. What? Really? I tried to calm down myself and my pulse. I thought my heart had to jump out of my chest at any time now.

“All right. I promise you, I won´t do any harm, if you open the door.” Asami finally said.

“Please a little more precisely. You will not harm any living entity in this apartment. Nor will you threaten anyone. Nor will you damage anything in my apartment. AND you will hand over your weapon to me, or you will unload it in front of my eyes and give me the ammunition.”

“Fine. I will do, as you _'asked'_ for.” I heard the sarcasm dripping of his voice as he mentioned the little word “asked”.

I huffed “All right, listen, Asami-san, please do as I wish and just let us keep cool, ok?” I tried to remedy the situation.

“As I said, it´s fine.” he answered with a calm voice. Argh, this voice was getting me crazy. Before I could change my mind, I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.  
There he was, huge, handsome, deadly, leaning in my door-frame with a grin, that would make a shark turn white in horror, or blush in shame...but that didn´t matter. _'I´m so dead'_. There was a big knot in my throat and I gulped. His grin widened, as he looked down on me.

 _'Argh, fuck you...you started this mess, then go through it, girl!'_ So, I stared up at him, chin shoved forward stubbornly and cocked my head “And? What is it? Gun or muni?” I held out my hand.

He quirked an eyebrow “hmm, playing tough, huh? Ok, here´s the muni.” He handed it over to me.

“Second weapon? Reserve muni?” I asked as cold and calm as possible. “And by the way, I´m definitively NOT playing.” myself added cocky.

He chuckled “clever girl.” and handed over the rest. “So, may I come in now?” he asked, his voice getting deep and soothing.

I squeezed my eyes, trying not to let show any of my feelings. Uhm, yes, I tried, but somehow it didn´t really worked. I saw it at once, as his smirk got mocking.  
“Ah, come on in, for heavens sake.” I threw up my hands and gave the way free into my home. “Akihito is sitting in the living room...straight ahead. And Asami-san?”

He really turned and looked questioningly at me. “Please, don´t make any trouble.”  
He turned and strode forward into the living room without saying a word, as I closed the door, shaking my head. _'This have to be a dream. They only exist in the manga...and yeah in the animix. It didn´t matter, as neither of this is real.'_

“Hello, my little kitten. Guess what? I got you...as usual.” Asami smirked to Aki as he entered the room.

“Yeah, as usual...and DON´T CALL ME KITTEN, damned Asami.” Akihito blurted out.

“Ooookayyy. Asami? Please make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink? But please don´t expect any fancy bourbon. And no, no coffee..you´re a little bit too...let´s say impulsive.”

Asami chuckles. “What can you offer?”

“Fresh ginger tea?” I answered grinning.

“Then it´s ginger tea, please.”

I went to the kitchen to prepare the tea. _'Wait! Had he just said -please-?'_ I took a deep breath. This was the craziest night in my whole life...and I´ve had some before. But this put everything in the shade. I finished the tea and went back to my living room.

 _'Ah yes...what else?'_ Asami was all over Akihito grabbing and kissing.

“Would you please stop with this? It´s hot enough in this room and this really isn´t helping to put the temperature down.”

“Jealous?” Asami asked teasing.

I rolled my eyes. “Of course, you prick! Who wouldn´t be?” What a stupid question...”hey, if you want to provoke me...I´m just holding your cup with very hot tea in it,” I smiled at him gently, betraying the sarcasm dropping of my voice. “And if you don´t want to have something more hotter between your legs than you already have, I would be very careful if I were you.”

Akihito snorted with laughter and even Asami gave me small smirk.

“Do you have a death wish?” he asked.

“Ah, you know...this I´m asking myself, since you tried to slam my door open,” I smiled back at him and placed the tea in front of him on my table.  
“So, do you even know where you are and how you got here?” I was really curious.

Akihito and Asami looked at each other, Akihito rubbed his neck.  
“Actually, we...uhm...how should I say?”

“We heard you have a writing blockade, so we just came over to help you get over it.” Asami explained.

“You´re kidding me, right? I mean...how did you know? And...how did you get here?”

“Honestly? We don´t know...we were in my penthouse and suddenly I was chasing Akihito down this street, until you let him in.”

“You know, that this sounds a little bit weird? Perhaps you react allergic to the ginger?” I looked at them. “Or I´m just totally overtired, or drunk...or both, and I´m just talking with myself and my hallucinations,” I mused aloud.

“Hey, don´t say this...we just put the show on for you.” Aki grinned cheeky.

“Yeah, right...so be a little more thankful. Or would you like to get me know a little bit further?” Asami purred.

“Hey, stop that! No wonder, Aki just calls you 'bastard' this often,” I murmured. But then I smiled. “I think, this little adventure will be enough for my next short story. So...thank you.”

“No problem. It was a pleasure, to meet you.” Asami smiled at me and I looked at him, more, than a little bit shocked. It was a real smile.

“Uhm...Asami-sama?”

“Hm?”

“You know, that you´re actually ruin your image as dangerous crimelord?”

“That´s ok, as long as you don´t mention it.”

“You wish,” I smirked devilish. “I´m an author, so I can write, whatever I want...But in this case, I really don´t think anybody would believe, that you actually are a...very attractive, cuddling big teddy bear? And the hole story is just to...far-fetched. So nobody out there will believe it anyway.” As I finished, I was laughing hearty.

“You´re right,” he smirked. “Ok, thanks for the tea and the nice chat. And just call us, when the next blockade is hitting you.”

“Really?” I couldn´t believe it.

“Sure,” Akihito grinned. “It´s a nice diversion for us, too!”

“Then I have to thank you...not the other way around,” I grinned. “Now, I really don´t know, if I should wish, to see you soon, or not so soon again.”

“We will see. I´m sure, you´re doing well.” Aki said.

I smiled. “Thanks for your trust in me. Ok, then it´s time for you to go back, to where you belong, I think.”

Both grinned at me and then _'whoosh'_ they were gone. If it hadn´t been for the teacup and the can there would be no evidence that this whole thing actually had happened. I shook my head and sat down, to open a new word-document. Then I started my new story, grinning like a Cheshire cat.


	2. Angelet and Devilkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if suddenly two small figures pop out of nowhere and sit down on your shoulders?

And once again I´m sitting in front of my monitor, without any idea, how to write my next chapter. It is hot outside...and because of that, I´m cursing. The chapter, I try to write is somewhat of smut only and there is no way, I can write it, until the temperature wouldn´t go down.

I huff. Maybe my other story? Nope, I don´t feel about to write on this either.

 _´Damned...I have to do anything. I´m bored and I want to write...only not...what I should.´_ More grumbling.

Then suddenly I hear a “plopp” and the smell of a fresh spring breathe hits my nose. Confused I look to my left and _`what the fuck?´_ I blink. But it´s still there, smiling at me.

 _´Ok, it´s definitively too warm outside, I´m hallucinating. Or maybe I´m still drunk because of yesterday? Nope, I´m not. Then back to hallucinations.´_ I´m not really sure, if this thought is going to be the right one to make me calm.

“Hey, I´m real, You´re not fantasizing.”

I look at the small figure. “Uhu, sure. If you say this, of course I believe you.” I can´t get the sarcasm out of my voice.

The small one pouts and stems his hands on his hips. Somehow he looks totally adorable. His little white wings are fluttering and his halo is gleaming in a warm golden shine. And so does his blond, untamed hair. Big blue eyes are looking at me. “You know, that you want me to believe, that there is a little angelet sitting on my left shoulder?” I look at him with one brow risen up.

“Yupp.”

“Now, that explains everything.” I giggle. “Oh man, I´m talking with my imagination. Great.”

“I told you, I´m REAL. Why never can anybody believe me?” The little creature huffs and lets his chin rest on his hands.

“Hey...sorry little one. It´s just...you know...I never have seen an angelet before.” I try to calm down and cheer up the tiny angel. And it works. He looks at me, with a wide smile.

“See? It isn´t so hard, to believe me, right?” I grin back. “No, it isn´t. So...why are you here?”

“Oh, I just try to let your imagination ran wild a little.”

“Then you really do a great job.”

Suddenly another plopping sound rings out and this time the smell of sulfur hits my nose.

“Oh please, really? As if you can get anything done, without my help.” I look to my right shoulder and yes, of course. A devilkin is standing there. His tail is swinging from one side to the other and on his head, there are some cute, little horns. I can´t resist and tap with a fingertip on them.

“Stop that! What do you think, you are doing there?” He looks angry at me and begins to tap with his hoof on my skin.

“I just wanted to look, if they are original. And you stop tapping me.” I frown my brows. “Barely arrived and already making fuzz?”

This earns me an amused look. “I suggest, this was a rhetorical question, as you have two eyes to look with. Or do you want me using my trident on your flesh? It really would be my pleasure to grant your wish.”

His golden gleaming eyes look at me, humor sparkling in them. _´Damn, he´s really handsome,´_ I think to myself. _´Wait. What have I just thought? No! Nonononono!´_ I shake my head as my mind takes a trip into a direction, I don´t like...or...I shouldn´t like? I´m confused. _´That´s all the devilkin´s fault. Who´s looking so hot?´_ Oh help, I´m gaming with words. I want to slap my forehead. _´But damned, if he would have normal human size..._ ´ I feel my mouth suddenly watering and I nearly begin to drool. He´s right my type. Muscled, but not too much, chiseled face and a somewhat arrogant appearance, mixed with sarcastically humor. _´Yeah, good, that he´s so little, otherwise I couldn´t guarantee for anything._ _Now, what now? You would share your bed with a devil??´_ I take another look. _´Yes. Definitively YES! Ok, that´s enough.´_ To distract me, I try to remember, what he has said some seconds ago. I really hope, it were just seconds, but by the way he looks at me, with a knowing and very smug grin, I´m not sure.

“Uhm, no, thanks. But if you like, you can sit yourself down on your little toothpick, with your luscious, little butt.” I manage to answer without any sign of nervousness. At least I hope, I´ve managed it.

“Toothpick? Now, when you think, this is just a toothpick...” The little devil shrugs his shoulders and ´zapp´ he pokes me and shows me a devious smirk.

“Ouch. Damned, you little...”

“Devil?” He grins. “And what was that with my luscious little butt?” He raises an eyebrow and his grin widens. _´Oops, have I said this loud?´_

“I don´t know, what you´re talking about. And anyway..listen: if you think, you can tease me, than what about this?” And with a swift move, I catch him by his tail and hold him up in front of my face.

The little angel, who only has watched the whole time, begins to laugh. “Hahaa, Asami. Finally you learned to fly, right?”

“Let.Me.Down.” The little devil growls with a deep, calm voice. He glares at me and is waving with his trident, trying to hit my nose. I have to admit, that his voice sounds really impressive and even a little bit dominance is shining through.

“And you, Akihito, you will get your punishment later.” He crosses his arms at his strong chest.

The angelet, called Akihito, isn´t the last bit impressed. He sticks out his tongue and laughs on heartily.

The devil is fuming. “You´re actually ruining my image. So.let.me.down. I will not say it again!”

Now it´s my time to grin. “Uuuh, I´m quivering with fear.” And I begin to shake the hand a little in which the small one is dangling, making him shake, too. “Of course I will set you down. You only have to say ´please´.” I give him a hearty smile.

“That´s ridiculous. I´m the devil. I don´t say ´p-pl---´ this word. And stop shaking me around, if you don´t want to know, what I´ve eaten today.”

“Uärkhs. That´s disgusting. Ok, I´m in a good mood, so I will show you mercy. If it´s easier for you, you may spell out the word instead of saying it.”

By this time, Akihito is snorting with laughter, lying on his back and holding his stomach. “The great ruler of the underworld, Asami, hung up by his tail and not able to say his safe-word.” He barely manages to get the words out.

Asami growls. Then he looks at me, back to Akihito and at me again. He gestures in my right direction and to come nearer. I raise an eyebrow, but do as he asks for.

“You know, you would make a nice devil for yourself. Want to join me and give me some company?” I can hear the humor in his voice.

“Thank you. I´m honored, but I think, I´m already, where I belong to. So, what is it, you want? Let me tell you, that there´s no way, I will let you go, without begging me.”

Asami growls again, deeper than before and somehow he manages it, to let a shiver run down my spine. “You´re lucky, that I´m not your size, you know?”

Before I can stop, I blur out, “I wouldn´t call that ´lucky´...” I hear a chuckle near my ear.

“Dirty thoughts, huh?”

I roll my eyes. But smirking at him I only answer with a short “indeed.”

“Hey, he´s my devil, so keep your fingers off of him”. The angelet now flying over to the little devil, hugging him.

Surprised the devilkin looks down at Akihito, then he smiles devious and looks at me again. “I think, I really should thank you, huh? So...” He coughs. “as you´ve done me a favor...p – l – e – a – s – e let me down, now.”

“Yes, let him down, at once.” The angelet is pouting by now and I can´t help, but have to laugh, as both are so adorable.

“Here you go, little devil. And little angel? You know, you´ve helped a devil and you´re in love with this one?” My voice sounds as amused, as I really am.

“ME? Love HIM? Never ever!...pfff...” He stands there, hands crossed in front of his chest, head turned side wards, held high, chin stubbornly pushed forward.

“Of course, you´ve fell for me, my sweet, naughty angel.” The little devil chuckles and bends down, while spinning the little angel around and kisses him passionately. First struggling with hands and feet, little wings fluttering, he gives in really fast and slings his arms around the strong neck of the devil.

I'm clearing my throat. “Maybe the two of you, should go somewhere more private?”

The angel getting red, the devil only smirking. “Oh yes, I will take him down with me, to fuck him, until he hears the other angels sing.”

“Hey, that´s too much info, stupid devil. So shut the hell up and take me.”

“Here?” The devil laughs. “I didn´t know, you are THIS naughty.”

Confused the other one looks at him, as realization hits him. Groaning he blushes more. “I meant, take me with you, you...” The rest is silenced in another passionate kiss.

After letting go of the angelet, the devil looks back at me with a wolfish grin on his face. “It´s time for us to go now. I think, you have, what you wanted, right?” He looks at the blushing angel. “And I have, what I want.”

“Hey, that´s not fair! What about me?” The little angel looks pouting at us. The only answer he gets is my chuckle and a few whispered words of the devil at his side, making him blush so hard, that I think, his head will burst any second. Then both look at me. One with a smug smirk and the other still blushing, but smiling. Both bow their heads as I bow mine in return.

“Have fun.” I look at them, smiling.

“Promised.” The devilkin chuckled and then there is only a “plopp” to hear and two small clouds, where the small figures have been not a second before. I shake my head, still believing, that this was a hallucination...if there wasn´t this strange smell of spring, mixed with sulfur.

 _´Ah, what shalls? I really have, what I wanted and that without selling my soul.´_ I chuckle and begin to write.

 


	3. An evening with my two main-characters...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, since I still am working on my bachelor-story (yes, I'm really working on it...), but not nearly being finished, I wrote, this absolutely brainless story. At least, I've got something finished. I needed this...I hope, you can enjoy my stupidity. Maybe I should sleep again during the day and stay awake all night? *muses*

 

While I was preparing some tea in the kitchen, still pouting, Asami and Akihito are sitting in my living-room. Since they both seem to have fun in confusing me, I wasn’t able, to get my stories done. And that is the reason, I needed to talk to them. Getting some sense into their heads, for letting me do my job, without them interfering and every time mixing everything up. It’s hard enough, when I feel my muse leaving me. But it’s not to compare to what happens all the time, the boys get the idea, to just go their own way in the middle of my stories. Wait, have I said middle? Forget about that. Of course I meant the whole story.

Coming back with the tray placing it on the table, I serve both of them their tea. Myself kind of glad, that Christmas is coming nearer and thanks to the fact, the companies want to make money as soon as possible, even me finds myself enjoying a Christmas-blend Yes, that’s the only thing, I buy this early. I love it, to sit on my sofa in the evenings, with a hot cup of tea in my hands and candles burning in all possible places in my living-room, when the weather is getting colder. But I’m babbling. So, back to the topic. Sitting down, I sip on my cup.

“Are you both aware, why I called you to come over?”

“Nope, but thanks for the tea.” Akihito smiles.

I look over to Asami, who only stares back with his usual stoic face.

“Asami, since you are so full of yourself the whole time, are you able, to enlighten your kitten?”

“Hey! I’m NOT a kitten!” Aki pouts.

“Of course, you are.” Asami and me answering unison, then smirking at each other, watching the boy pout even more.

“Whatever. So, why are we here? We could do some more...uhm...important stuff right now, you know?” Akihito looks at me.

“Yeah, sure. ‘Important’ as in having some rounds of bed-, bath-, sofa-, wall-, desk-, or whatever gymnastics.”

Aki nearly spits out his tea, while Asami gives me his trademark smirk.

“Uhu, so I’m right. Not that I would have doubt that any second.” Looking back at Asami, I raise my brows, still waiting for his answer.

“As smart, as I am, I’m no mentalist. That is, as long, as you don’t make me one.” He lightens up a cigarette.

“Hey, this is a non-smoking apartment.” Glaring, I fetch the Dunhill out of his mouth, stubbing it out on my plate. “Don’t give me that look, better give me your pack.”

Giggling from Aki. “Oh god. This face was priceless. Damn, I haven’t took a pic.”

“And what makes you think, I follow your order?” Piercing golden eyes looking into mine.

“Because you don’t want to end up in a story with, let’s say you wearing something, like a panda-costume.” Akihito starts to laugh wholeheartedly and my grin is devilish. But Asami’s glare gets murderous.

“Don’t you dare, to threaten me.”

“Then stop doing things, you are aware of, I can’t stand. And don’t give me that look.” Giving him back a glare, I then lean back on my sofa, crossing my arms behind my head. “There is only one thing, I really ask of you, so just be so nice and follow this rule.”

“Then next time act more like an adult, than a brat. I already have one.” He tousles Aki’s hair.

“Stop that! I’m no brat.”

“You are.” Again two voices answering unison and Akihito rolls his eyes.

“Nice, to see you both having the same opinion. So, what are we here for now? You still haven’t told us.” He looks at me, curious.

“Well, since Smartass-sama seems for one time as clueless, as you...” Right as Aki wants to protest, that is, trying to, as he’s laughing again, I go on, ignoring the next glare of a certain crime-lord.

“I will tell you. Otherwise this meeting wouldn’t make any sense, right?” Without waiting for an answer, I continue.

“We all know, you two are stubborn and horny, as hell. And yes, Akihito, you too. There’s no need, to ignore the elephant in the room.” This time, Asami smirks and Aki glares at me.

“And would you stop, glaring at me? I’m the one, who should be pissed.”

“Yeah, yeah. And why? You still didn’t told us.”

“Oh, excuse me. Maybe I would have, if I wouldn’t be interrupted this often.”

“Oh, ok.” Another pout, and a chuckle rumbling through a strong chest.

“Now. I really would love, to get my bachelor-story finished. You remember? The _shortest_ bachelor story there ever was? Yes, it’s short when it comes to the timeline in which the story takes place. But for the story itself...hell, I’m working for over a year on it.” Frustrated, I take another sip of my tea.

“Now, that is your problem, not ours.” Asami states calmly and Aki nods.

“Really?” My voice becoming sarcastic. “And who got the idea, to lead Aki into the dungeon and gets him curious about bdsm-stuff? Not enough with this simple fact. No, that would be too easy. Of course, you both can’t let your fingers off of each other. Do you even know, that this story should have had four chapters maximum? F O U R! I’m on the 8th! And they get longer every time! How am I supposed to end a story, when my main-characters, namely Akihito and Asami, can’t work together with me, instead are going their own way?”

“Uhm, isn’t it a good thing, when stories are longer, than they are supposed to be? More fun to read, right?”

“Aki has a point here.” Asami agrees, crossing his legs. “Besides, we watched you, while writing and you seemed to be far away from being upset. Actually we caught you drooling.” Both grinned at me.

“What? Me? Drooling? In your dreams.” I blush terribly. “Besides, that’s not the point.” Glaring, I look at two still smirking faces.

“Gosh, stop that.” Pouting, followed by amused chuckles.

“Gah! Whatever!” Resigning, I throw my hands in the air.

“Where was I?”

“You were complaining of us both being creative.” Asami helps me with his smug smirk.

“Creative? You seem to mix this up with ‘being horny’. And now let me finish, dammit. Where was I again?” Seeing Asami open his mouth for another time, I only stretch out my hand, to stop his next smartass-answer. “Thank you, this was a rhetoric question, my dear crime-lord. Fact is, normally, I would agree, yes. For the case you’ve forgotten it, I’m talking about long stories are nicer, than short ones. That is, sometimes less is more. Whatever. What I really, really would appreciate is you two, involving me a little more into your plans, or at least give me a warning, when you’re up to change the story. Especially, when it’s reaching such a level. It’s me, who needs to write that stuff down.”

“For example, the dungeon. What the hell, Asami? There wasn’t a dungeon planned at all. Asami, you should simply have grabbed Aki, what you actually did, and take him to your bedroom. Then a nice smex-scene. Some interludes, while you two are busy, with the other guests...” Stopping at this point, I start to muse. “Maybe I should have invited Kei and Kazumi as well. Nah, that’s quite funny to see them banter around. You both are the main-chars, so you are responsible for the major part. Also, please keep in mind, that there are all the other characters. I need to finish the Mikhail/Fei-line, Kei/Kazumi and the bunch of dicks. The ordinary ones are only decoration.”

“Why shouldn’t I use my dungeon? Since I have such a nice one…” Asami pouts.

“Yeah!” Short interruption by a certain kitten, or here better known as hellcat.

Chuckling amused, Asami goes on. “And I’m sure, people like the pic of me in leather pants and a simple shirt.” He wriggles with his brows. Same time that smug smirk is plastered on Asami’s lips.

“Well, _I_ like you very much in that outfit.”

“Yes, I can see that. You are drooling.” My voice dripping with mischief.

“And? You were drooling as well. Oh, I got it...you are jealous.” Aki grins triumphantly.

“Jealous? You wish, little boy. Ok, ok, it’s really a very nice picture, but no, I’m not jealous. You two belong together.” I send them a warm smile.

“Yepp, you’ve heard right. And I never would get an idea, to stand in between two lovebirds. I only torture you with that Sudoh-guy in this story. Can we now go back to the topic?”

“Sure. Uhm, Asami’s dungeon, was it, right? I feel really comfortable down there.” Aki grins at Asami, whose eyes dilate and get a certain gleam.

“Oh no. Stop that right now. No sex in my living-room.” Hectically I wave with my hands, but both men only smirking at me now.

“Oh? I thought, there would only be one rule in your apartment? Shall we use your bedroom instead? Because I doubt, you’re sure about that ‘no-sex’-thing.” Asami purrs.

Looking at him in disbelief, but with my mouth watering, I try not to loose my grip on me.

“Of course I am!” Adding a whispered “not”. Seeing both smirk even more, I realize they heard it nevertheless.

“Stop doing this. Oh, you two are such meanies.” Trying not to pout, I concentrate on my tea.

“Hmmm, and here I thought, I’m meant to be mean. Crime-lord, remember? And my sweet Akihito just can’t withstand my touches.” He starts to nibble at Aki’s neck, who instantly starts to moan.

“Damned, bastard! You really can’t let your fingers off, eh?” Aki scolds his lover.

“What? Some seconds ago you were totally in for the idea.” Asami’s eyes glinting with mischief.

“I am still. Want a proof?” He looks over at me with the same mischievous glint in his eyes and glides over onto Asami’s lap.

“No way! I won’t let me being teased by you. Forget it.” Smiling, I drink the rest of my tea, making some new.

“What now? What are you waiting for? Go on. I thought, you want to give me a show?” Smirking inwardly, thinking _‘you both are not the only ones, able to play this game.’_

Only as I see Asami’s wolfish smirk, I know, that he’s got me.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake. You’ve won this round. Satisfied?” Shaking my head, I now look at my guests, as amused, as they are.

“So...do you think, you get it managed, to work _with_ me, instead of surprising me in every chapter?”

“Where would be the fun in this?” Asami teases again.

“Right, how could I dare, to think you would let me have my way? What about a little deal?”

“What kind of deal?” Asami finishes his tea.

“By the way, do you have something stronger, than tea? Since I’m this nice, not to smoke, you owe me.”

“Owe you, my ass:” Laughter. Looking at them, I can’t hold back my own one.

“My, I’ve spent too much time with you both. Really now. Wait, I get you some bourbon. But remember it’s not the stuff, you are used to.” Getting up, I fetch a bottle from my bar, together with two tumblers. Turning to Akihito, I want to know, if he wants a beer.

“Oi, that would be nice.” He beams at me. Putting the bourbon with the glasses on the table, I fetch a beer out of the fridge.

“At least, this is good German stuff.” I grin, as I hand over the bottle to Aki. Realizing, Asami already has filled our drinks, I raise my tumbler.

“Kanpai.”

Asami sniffs at the liquid and scrunches his nose, but takes a sip, nearly spitting it out, as the alcohol hits his taste-buds. “Hell, remind me, to send you a bottle with drinkable bourbon.” Asami looks at his glass, obvious musing about if he should drink the rest.

“Where’s the next store? This stuff is food-poisoning as its best, or torture. Maybe both.”

I laugh. “Haven’t I warned you? The next store is right around the corner. Although I doubt, they have high quality bourbon, either. But definitely better one.”

“Fine, I will get something, that at least has a little taste.” Shuddering, the raven-haired man stands up.

“I’m still not sure, if this was a kind of torture, or punishment.”

Smirking, I give an answer. “Now...take it as punishment for being so stubborn.”

“Oh? And why does my cute hellcat gets, what is it? A reward, then?”

“My my, the great Asami is jealous because of a bottle of beer? You look cute, when you are pouting. But to answer your question: he every time comes out on the short end. It’s time for him to have a lift. Don’t you think?”

Looking at his little lover, he gives him a smile. “Hm, I think, I can accept this.” He ruffles Aki’s hair again, then stands up.

“Ok, I’ll be back.”

“Yeah, don’t let yourself be killed by a T1000.” Aki and me grinning, and start to laugh, as we see Asami’s dumbfounded face.

“Really, you should watch some movies from time to time. Terminator?” I ask. “Don’t tell me, you don’t know that one?”

“Tsk, of course I know it.”

“Really? When have you watched it?” Aki looks curious, trying to imagine Asami watching Terminator.

“Well, I’ve heard of it.” Asami answers after a short pause, scratching his neck.

“Geez, you really lack of some things you know? Hey, do you have that movie? We could watch it, when this lowbrow is back with _his preciousssss._ ” We both laugh again, as Asami gives us another confused look.

“Hell Asami, do you even know, what a movie IS?” A death glare hits both of us, but neither is really impressed by that.

“Oi, at least he only has a death glare that has a malfunction. We are still alive. Unbearable, if he would have Superman’s x-ray-vision.” Asami now looks really pissed. What doesn’t help, to calm us down.

“Oh hell, don’t give him ideas. Hey Asami, you’re still here. Uhm, or are you already back?” Aki grins mischievously. He leans into me, whispering so Asami still can hear it.

“I better not mention The Flash. He might get a heart attack.” The older man only grumbles and finally leaves, to get his beloved bourbon. Or something, that wouldn’t hurt his taste-buds, while Aki and me are fighting with a laugh-attack.

After a while, we wipe the tears out of our eyes. Akihito gets serious. “So, what are we doing now? Is there anything else, you want to get rid off, because of your story? If there are some little things, I might can persuade my daddy, to go easy on you.”

I raise my brows.

“Uh, sounds kind of wrong, eh? But I have to admit, I’m not sorry, for giving you a hard time. I really enjoy myself in that story, you know? It’s a nice diversion from every time being only cute and clumsy, playing damsel in distress. If only I knew, who kicked up this stupid breeze.” Aki takes a swig from his bottle.

“And...Asami really looks hot in leather. Hrrrr…” The young one purrs and I start to grin.

“What do you think, was the reason, to put that on him, huh?” Aki gives me a high-five.

“Well, thank you for that.” He beams. “So, I get, there is nothing else, you want to discuss with the both of us? Then let’s talk about the important things...do you have some cool movies, we can use to torture the big bad guy with?”

“I have all parts of ‘Sharknado’...trash-movies at its best. What do you think? That’s enough material for several hours.” I grin devilish.

“Whoa, cool, I haven’t seen them, yet. Yeah, that sounds nice. And we need something to eat. What about pizza?”

“No problem, I’ll order something. What is Asami’s favorite? I doubt, they have something with bourbon taste. Talking off...do you think, he’s able to keep the food inside? But the Italian food-service really is fantastic...well, for normal people.”

“Ah, he will survive this. He’s not as picky with food, than with his alcohol. Something with tuna, seafood or chicken is fine. And I’ll have, wait let me see. Oi, they have one with bolognese sauce? I want that one with chili-peppers. And a lot of garlic.” The boy grins cheeky.“ And Asami’s without. Maybe I found a weapon, to keep him away from me this night.”

“I doubt that will work, but ok. It’s not me, who will pay for that. I’ll take garlic as well. I love that stuff.” Two minutes later, the order is done and the doorbell rings.

“Ah, he’s back. Then let the fun begin.” Aki rubs his hands, as he opens the door to a triumphant looking Asami.

“Got something good, eh? Man, how can one be this fanatic with stupid alcohol?”

“My cute, little kitten. Better behave, or I will make you drunk and you will manage it, to disgrace yourself in no time. Do you want to give our host a taste, of you, being drunk, hm?”

“Hell, no! Besides, you know very well, I can hold my liquor quite good.”

“Is that so? We’ll see.” Going over, fetching another tumbler, Asami fills all our glasses with his captured liquor.

“Have you both calmed down? I really would enjoy the rest of this evening, without getting a headache.”

Aki and me look at each other, then turning with a totally innocent look back to Asami. “Everything is fine.”

Asami groans and lets his hand glide over his face. “Oh no, I knew you are up to something totally dumb. Please tell me, this is a joke.”

“We? Up to something? How can you even suspect us, to do something this mean? We only have decided, which movies we will watch and we’ve ordered some food. That’s all.” I give him a sweet smile.

“So, this is the good stuff, huh?” Sniffing at it, I have to admit it kind of smells really nice.

“Good stuff is not the term I would use, but it’s the best, I could get. At least, this is drinkable.” He smirks at us, raising a brow. “Prost.”

I grin, answering with a raised tumbler, then taking a sip.

“Oi, that really is a little bit different. Wouldn’t have thought, that there are…”

“Worlds between those two brands? Well, yes, there are. Next time I’ll bring one of mine around. I’m sure, you’ll like it.” The raven-haired takes a sip of his drink, while Aki still is looking at his glass.

“What now, kitten? Afraid of getting drunk with your first sip?” Golden eyes, watching his hellcat amused.

“I’m no...ah, forget it. I will have my revenge, you’ll see soon enough.” With that, he takes a sip and promptly starts to cough.

“Hell, that burns! Other people would use this for disinfection. How can you swallow that?” With tears in his eyes, he puts the glass back onto the table.

“Ha, time for revenge, bastard. Let the game begin!” Aki looks at me and I only shake my head, grinning.

“Well, Asami. How’s your head? Maybe you’ll soon need some painkillers.” I grin devilish.

Asami frowns. “What have you schemed? Wait...did you mentioned movies some minutes ago? Plural? Oh god, please, let me wake up. Maybe I should just drink directly from the bottle.” With desperation in his eyes, he looks at the bottle, then to me.

“You only wanted to shock me, right?”

“Naaah, come on, you’re such a big boy. That will be fun. We looked for a series, that is known as one of the milestones in movie-history.” I try to suppress my laughter.

“Oh hell, bring it on already. And you, my dear hellcat, are in trouble.” Leaning back, Asami pulls Akihito onto his lap, looking at me.

“What are you waiting for? Let the chaos take it’s course.”

With that, I hit the “play”-button.

Some hours later, a groaning, still for his taste much too sober Asami, a drunk and giggling Akihito, as well as a very amused, but also very relaxed author, are watching the end credits of the third movie. Still stuffed with pizza, Asami gives me another desperate look. Having had a short moment of joy, as the food arrived, that moment was over as fast, as it appeared. Yeah, even Asami was kind of enthusiastic, that at least something this evening has been acceptable. That is, until he realized this garlic-thingy. After that Aki’s skin suddenly was blooming with a considerable number of bite-marks and a promise for a bruised ass in the near future richer.

“That’s it, right?” Asami’s gaze is a mixture between “I will kill you, if you say something wrong” and “please tell me, it’s over”. I really have no idea, how he managed it, to get this done, so he has definitely my respect for pulling off this feat.

“Actually, there is a fourth part.” A growl, rumbles through Asami’s chest.

“But I think, you’ve suffered enough, huh? And Aki needs some sleep...and a lot of water.”

“Thank heavens! But I swear, do that again, and I…” He pauses, then smiles. “Ah, what shall's? It was a very unique evening. You both are crazy. And I wouldn’t have thought, you’re capable of such exquisite torture methods. Maybe I should consider, to use them by myself.” He chuckles.

“Do you have some more wishes, when it comes to your story, or are we done with that?”

I smile. “I think, I’ve had my revenge. Thank you both for coming over and listening...and for the rest of this evening. It was really fun.”

“Toooooddallyyyy ffffuunnn. Rrrright, ‘Ssssammmiii?”

I laugh, Asami is shaking his head. Getting up, I fetch a big glass of cold water, handing it over to the crime-lord. Carefully he holds the glass onto Aki’s lips.

“Drink, slowly kitten. Oh my, don’t think, I will show mercy with you, when you wake up tomorrow.”

“Mmmmeanniiieee.” Slowly Aki drinks all of the water, only to flop back onto Asami, instantly fallen asleep.

“If you want, you can stay overnight. You can have my bedroom. And yes, I have a full-size-bed. I’ll take the guestroom.” Questioning I look at Asami, who shakes his head.

“Thank you for the offer, but I think, I will have to punish this little hellcat, as soon, as he will wake up.” He smirks wolfish and I roll my eyes.

“Horny bastard.” I chuckle. “Well then, have a nice trip home and take care. Oh, and please remember our little conversation. Ah, forget it. You were right...where would be the fun, when everything works, as planned, huh?”

Escorting Asami, who’s carrying Akihito bridal-style to the door, I give him a last hug, then ruffle through Aki's hairs. Looking up at the crime-lord for a last time, I give him another smile. “Don’t do things, I...naaah, forget it.” Opening the door, I watch them leave, waving over at Kazumi and Kei, who already are waiting with the limo.

‘ _When, the heck, has he called them?’_ Deciding, that this really is not important, I close the door, flopping down on my bed with a big grin on my face. _'Oh my, what an evening. I’m as fucked, as I was in the beginning. But hell, that was fun.’_ With this thought, I drift into a really deserved sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope, you enjoyed this little piece of...whatsoever it was *lol*.


End file.
